Two Creatures
by whitem
Summary: This is an article found in The National Inquisitor, which is based in Middleton Colorado.  You may or may not recognize the two that this article is about...  grin   Character tags left out on purpose...  Another one-shot.


Hey there, everyone. I'm slowly getting through my room-full of Plot Bunnies, and here is another. Now I've only got about 500 more to go. (Well not really that many, but there's still quite a few)

Dislcaimer: As always, any characters used in the story from the Kim Possible show are not owned by me…

…x x x x…

The following is an article found in the National Inquistor, based in Middleton Colorado…

Two Creatures

There are indeed strange things among us, and what I am about to tell you about, is no less strange than anything else that has been reported in and by this newspaper.

Today I was sitting at my desk pondering the eraser on my pencil, when my Editor-in-Chief slapped down a folder on my desk. He said, and I quote… "Get on this right away, or I'm docking you a days pay." So, me being a dutiful reporter got to work.

As a result, what I am about to tell you is the truth, as far as what I was given is concerned, and the numerous people who had been interviewed.

This article would land squarely in the Cryptozoology Department, as this is about a couple of creatures that seem to… quite literally… get around the world. And in less than the proverbial 80 days.

My research first led me to a hotel in Greece. There I was able to procure a short interview with the Hotel's manager. He declined having his name put in this article, so I will call him Mr. G.

NI – Mr. G… I am in search of a couple of creatures that have been reported roaming around the entire globe, and it seems that your hotel here was where everything started. Can you tell me anything about what you saw?

Mr. G – Well, all I really know is that there was some sort of commotion out by the pool, where this little pink creature with large buck teeth and what looked like one of those hairless cats were in some sort of a scuffle.

NI – So you never really saw the two animals?

Mr. G – No, I didn't. I'm just glad the disruption didn't adversely affect guests coming here. Yes, the ones who actually saw the altercation were a little freaked out to be sure, but after the two left the area, things got back to normal.

NI – I don't suppose you know any of the individuals who actually saw these two creatures?

Mr. G – No, I'm afraid I don't. Plus… How shall I say… Some of our guests here prefer to keep a… low profile, if you know what I mean.

NI – "Yes sir, I understand. Thank-you for your time.

After the interview was over, the next stop for me was the closest International Airport from the hotel. There I was able to find a couple that frequently traveled to Greece from the United States. The two are quite fetching indeed, as the girl is a red head with freckles and glasses, and the boy is blond with a large handle-bar moustache.

The girls' name was Rain, and the boys' name was Ken, and the interview was again quite short.

NI – Ken… Rain? I was informed by Airport Security that the two of you had a run-in with an interesting pair of animals in this very airport.

Ken – Oh yes, it was _quite_ scary indeed! This little pink escargot-looking thing ran up on my back and scared me out of my wits! I thought for sure it was going to attack me or something!

Rain – After this little hairless thing jumped off my Kenny's back, it ran off with this ugly looking animal that almost looked like a Chupacabra! You know… those things that kill goats?

NI – Hmm… Would you say that these animals were dangerous in any way?

Ken – Heck yes! That little pink thing had little sharp claws! I could feel them through the thick jersey I was wearing at the time!

NI – Well thank you so much for your time.

After that interview, it was clear to me that at least one of this pair might be dangerous. There was one other individual I wanted to interview at the airport who had reported pointing the way for two animals matching the description. He was off-duty, so I wasn't able to interview him

The next people that had reported seeing these two creatures, were a couple of deep-sea fishermen. They had just pulled in their net that was full of fish aboard, and these two animals literally were dumped out onto their deck.

Immediately the fishermen noticed that the creatures were not of the ocean, so as soon as they made land-fall, the fishermen let the animals loose on the shores of Africa. There I was able to trace the movements of these elusive creatures to a Hot Air Balloon Festival. An owner of one of the balloons said that he was coming back from lunch when he saw one of his air-ships taking off. When he looked up, he swore that he saw the shadows of those two strange creatures literally floating around inside the balloon!

After talking with the balloon owner, the next couple I was able to speak with were World-Trekkers themselves, and were attempting to adopt animals from each continent that they visited. They had actually captured the elusive pair for a short while. Shari and Kendall were their names, and like all the other interviews I had done, it was quite short.

NI – So Shari… Kendall, do you know exactly what these two animals were that you had captured?

Kendall – We're still not quite sure. All I know is that they weren't on my chart of local animals, so we figured they were a new species of some sort. After capturing the two, we had to catch a train, and during our trip Shari here got quite close to the two, and even gave them names.

NI – Names? Why on earth would you give names to a couple of animals that you weren't even sure what there were?

Shari – They were just so… unique! And I swear that little pink one had some sort of intelligence going on, you could just see it in his eyes. I named the little pink one Pondupopo, and the other wrinkly thing Zendazahule. Not long after we were on our way, Kendall and I had a Press Junket to attend so we left them in our cabin. When we got back, they were gone. The only thing that was left was the clothes I had dressed them in. I only hope my little Pondu and Zenda aren't hurt. If you find out anything about them, please let us know?

NI – Yes, I will. Thank-you so much for your time.

After leaving Shari and Kendall, I found myself even more confused as to what these two creatures actually were. The details were scarce, and I wasn't able to glean much information from those that I had interviewed.

After losing the trail for a short amount of time, I just happened to be in a local gift shop looking around when I overheard some people talking about seeing two small animals on a cruise ship. After non-chalantly asking what they were talking about, I found out that the very ship that the two animals had been on was in a local dock, getting ready to sail back to the states.

I easily procured passage, and was able to interview the captain of the ship. His name was Captain Edward Smith. I gave the man a double take at this, and all he did was twitch his moustache, saying nothing more.

NI – Captain Smith, you reported having two stowaways, of sorts, to the Dock-Master in Go City, did you not?

Cap. Smith – Yes, but you see, I couldn't charge the two with anything, as they indeed were just animals. But, they were quite interesting creatures all the same. I actually let them dine at my table one evening.

I was flabbergasted at this.

NI – You… You let them eat at the Captain's Table?

Cap. Smith – Oh yes, of course I did! I could tell that both of them were undernourished, especially that weird hairless-cat thing, so I let them have whatever they wanted. The two looked like they had been to Heck and back, if you know what I mean. During the trip they danced, they exercised, and had a grand ol' time!

NI – That's just… amazing. They didn't try to hurt anyone?

Cap. Smith – Hurt anyone? By Jove no! But once we arrived in Go City, they disappeared, and I never saw nor heard from them again. I hope they found what they were looking for.

I said good-bye to the captain and enjoyed the rest of my trip to Go City. There I immediately went to the nearest Internet Café to finish my report, and send it to my editor before catching a plane back home to Middleton Colorado.

I was studying a picture of these two elusive creatures on the screen of a public computer when someone who worked at the café came up behind me. They had actually seen the two I was looking at, and told me they seemed quite close while using one of the systems. Apparently the two had shared a double mocha latte' and then left.

After leaving the Internet Café, the trail went cold, and I have no idea where these two strange creatures are at this point in time. It's inconclusive as to whether these animals are dangerous or not, so if anyone runs across either one, please contact your local authorities.

This newspaper is also putting out a monetary reward for proof of the existence of these two creatures. A picture of both of them together is preferred, but a lesser award will be offered if a picture of only one is available.

So, my readers, as always, please be careful and always remember… The Truth is Some Where Out There…

Alfred Newman, Reporter for The National Inquisitor

* * *

Kudos to who ever recognizes the name of the ship's captain and the reporter who wrote this article…

And yeah, this was another strange little idea I've had for a while. Hope y'all liked it…


End file.
